


The Price of Catching a Fairy

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Bendy and the Ink Machine, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Undertale (Video Game), 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Cynthia has made a horrible mistake, Don't hurt Morgan, Dragons, F/M, Fairies, Fairy AU, Gem - Freeform, Robin is normally very chill but when it comes to Morgan's safety the chill jumps out the window, magical stuff, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: Cynthia has lost her final baby tooth. Desperate to catch the tooth fairy, she sets a trap. Let's just say things don't go as planned for Cynthia.





	The Price of Catching a Fairy

All characters in this story belong to their rightful owner  
________________________________________  
It was the end of the school day and on one of the school buses that were returning children to their homes a fourteen year old girl was prepping herself for what was going to be the greatest achievement of her life.  
"Okay you got this Cynthia this is your last shot." Cynthia said to herself looking at the zip lock bag she was holding which had contained the last baby tooth she lost. "Stop talking to yourself people are going to think that you are weirder than they think you are." Cynthia turned to see that the person who made the rude comment was not surprisingly Severa. "Oh be quiet Severa, you just have no sense of adventure." Cynthia retaliated sticking her tongue out at her friend/arch rival. "I would hardly call trying to capture the tooth fairy an adventure. Also your fourteen most people have their last baby tooth out by twelve." Severa huffed to the perky teen. "So what if mine stayed around for an extra two years, besides at least I didn't have to get my last baby tooth pulled out by a dentist" Cynthia smiled she saw Severa flinch from that awful memory being brought up. "My last tooth came out because of daddy's special caramels." Cynthia continued on pronouncing caramel as 'carmel', she had to thank her dad for giving her the candy he made. "Nonetheless how can the tooth fairy be real when adults are the ones taking the teeth from underneath the pillow putting the money there?" Severa challenged to the Orange haired girl, waiting to hear her explanation. "Oh that's simple the tooth fairy uses her magic to alter the memories of the adults so they only think that they are the ones who put the money there." Cynthia explained in triumphant believing that her logic made sense. "Okay even if the tooth fairy did exist isn't that a little farfetched, right Lucina?" Severa decided to ask the senior sitting next to her who didn't really here the younger girls conversation due to listening to music. "Oh, what" Lucina responded when hearing her own name. "Cynthia besides believing in the tooth fairy, that even if she did exist that she alters the memory of adults to make them think that they are the ones who took the tooth and put the money under the pillow." Severa told the blue haired girl, waiting for her answer. "Well, that out of all the ways to make her not be known does make the best sense, but the point of the idea of the tooth fairy is like celebrating your birthday, a sign of maturing." Lucina responded about to put her head phones before being asked a question. "So Lucina do you want to hang out later?" Severa asked to the older girl desperately hoping for a "yes" in response. "Sorry Severa, but my little brother wants me to try his new cookie recipe." Lucina responded putting her hands together, eyes closed licking her lips. Severa and Cynthia had both heard Lucina talk about her little brother, while they hadn't ever seen him before coincidentally always being out of sight whenever the two of them would come over to Lucina's house. "Well I can come over and help taste the cookies!" Severa quickly responded, Lucina flinching in response. "Sorry but he has a very weak immune system and I wouldn't want him to get sick." Lucina responded only for Severa to sigh, Cynthia herself believing Lucina was lying but didn't decide to push her. "Oh it’s my stop see you guys tomorrow!" Cynthia waved after she got off the bus.

"Hey mom, dad, I'm home and I finally got the tooth out!" Cynthia greeted as she walked into her home. "So the caramels worked like a charm Candy-corn." Her father Gaius came over and ruffled his daughters orange hair, the reason for her nickname. "Oh that's great sweetie" Her mother Sumia also came over to give her a hug managing to not trip and fall. "I also have the ultimate plan to capture the tooth fairy!" Cynthia said; sweat dripping down the side of her parents face. While Gaius and Sumia were concerned with her daughters obsession they knew enough that trying to get her out of it would only fire her up more but this time they weren't going to put a coin under her pillow to show her that the tooth fairy was only a thing of fiction.  
While Cynthia was obsessed with fairies in general her focus was upon the tooth fairy for two reasons; the tooth fairy was easiest to capture as she willingly went into the homes of children and two what did the tooth fairy do with the teeth she collected. Cynthia knew a common theory was that the tooth fairy used teeth as jewelry but she dismissed it as it was extremely disgusting.

It was late at night time for Cynthia to initiate her plan, she put the tooth in the center under her pillow to allow it so no matter which direction the tooth fairy would come from it would take equal amounts of time for her to escape. Secondly she had to lie on her stomach so once she was aware the tooth fairy was there she could easily grab her, although the hardest part would be pretending to be asleep.  
After a couple of hours Cynthia's sheer willpower to stay awake paid off, she heard soft humming as the tooth fairy skipped her way to grab the tooth while, Cynthia surprisingly knew what the lyrics of the song would be if the tooth fairy did decide to sing instead of hum. 'Gonna, nab me a tooth, leave a little coin and go back home, then my mommy will be proud of me, so will dad and big sister too.' Cynthia felt squirming as the tooth fairy went under the pillow, now was the time to strike. Cynthia opened her eyes threw the pillow off the bed and as fast as she possibly could, to grab the tooth fairy. "I got you now!" Cynthia whispered in triumphant looking down into her hands to see that the tooth fairy was actually a blue haired male who looked no older than ten, and from her calculations was a head shorter than Tinker Bell, but had no wings, in the Peter Pan movie. "Oh I have you now, tell me everything you know, I'll be famous, Severa will have to apologize for being a big fat meanie." Cynthia was giggling like a madman, the little fairy boy started crying. "Mommy, dad, Lucina!" he cried out for help.

'Wait Lucina, oh crap' Cynthia's eyes widened, now Cynthia only knew one Lucina, and if this little boy was related to her it meant two things; one Lucina was also a fairy and two Cynthia was going to be danger. Cynthia once heard from Noire that one time someone bullied Lucina's brother and she broke both of their arms. "Cynthia" The orange hair girl turned around and gulped, there was Lucina wearing what a appeared to be a rabbit suit (basically the one in Heroes) but without the ears and had large, glorious blue butterfly wings, she also looked like she wanted to punch Cynthia in the face. Lucina looked over to her little brother with a look to say 'everything is going to be okay, I'll take care of it'. Lucina snapped her fingers and Cynthia's grip on the boy was gone but instead of dropping Lucina curled her finger bringing her brother over to her. "There, there, Morgan big sister is here now, how about you go home and be with mom while I take care of the mean lady. Morgan nodded, still in tears, hugged his sister's finger. Lucina mumbled some words to herself before casually tossing Morgan into her mouth and swallowing him causing Cynthia's eyes to widen. "Did you just eat him?" "No of course not I just used a teleportation spell so Morgan should be home now, besides I would rather have Morgan at home than in my stomach." Lucina explained still staring down Cynthia. "Because you didn't want to digest him?" "No fairies cannot digest other fairies, I would rather Morgan not hear this." Lucina explained slowly walking up to Cynthia. "Hear what" Lucina punched Cynthia in the face as hard as she could causing Cynthia to fall onto her bed. "What is wrong with you? You tried to capture my brother to keep to yourself, I understand you have an interest with fairies, but kidnapping my baby brother is too far!" Lucina yelled with murder in her eyes before calming down, snapping her fingers a chair materialized for the blue haired girl to sit down. "Now then while Morgan explains to my mother about what happened tonight I'll answer any questions you have before I have to take you to the high council for your punishment." Lucina explained to Cynthia.

"Your brother is the tooth fairy; I thought the tooth fairy was a chick, also what do fairies do with baby teeth." Cynthia said sitting up, Lucina sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Two things; one that was extremely sexist, two there is more than one tooth fairy, while Morgan isn't an official tooth fairy as he is too young he sometimes is asked to retrieve teeth if everyone else is too busy, this was his only stop for tonight. As for the baby teeth inside them there is a special magic material that only fairies can harness which we use to build things and forge weapons." Lucina explained to Cynthia who nodded in understanding. "Does Morgan use some sort of magic to be tiny or is he just naturally small, also why do you have wings but he doesn't?" "Fairies are a lot more varied than humans, from wings, to size to what abilities they have. They are even a special breed of fairies called monstrous fairies that have the abilities of a certain monster and can turn into that monster. Morgan is naturally small and can fly without having any wings. I don't have size magic but father does which is partly a reason why Morgan is small. Your trap oddly enough was the perfect one if you were actually planning to catch Morgan as he can't change his size, turn invisible or teleport those three skills most tooth fairies tend to have." "Was I correct on the way the tooth fairy keeps hidden?" "Yes you were, but the reason why I can't adjust your memories is because when a human touches a fairy with their bare skin they become immune to memory altering magic." Cynthia nodded in understanding, "Hey, whenever I go to your house, is Morgan always just gone or his hiding somewhere?" Cynthia asked to the fairy. "Whenever a non-fairy comes inside the house all of the magical items are hidden and Morgan is either hiding or he was already at someone's house." "Wait a minute, if you’re a fairy than how come you go to a regular high school?" "That's because when a normal sized fairy completes their eighth grade year they have to take their high school classes in a human high school. Thankfully there are classes for fairies specifically that none of the humans know about for Noire and me to take." "Noire is a fairy; didn't you say you’re supposed to keep yourselves hidden?" "Yes but since you are most likely going to die I might as well tell you." Lucina said nonchalantly making Cynthia's jaw drop. "Wait I'm going to die" "Most likely normally terrorizing children goes for twenty years in prison in the fairy community and kidnapping for life, but since you are a human they may just decide to kill you and put your body back in your bed." Lucina explained to the scared girl. There was now a ringing sound and Lucina pulled a phone out from nowhere and answered it. "So it's time to bring Cynthia to the council? Got it mom" Lucina put the phone away, grabbed Cynthia's arm and teleported them.

Cynthia found herself in a dark room in the distance she saw some light in the distance. Lucina was still holding onto Cynthia's arm guiding her toward the light. "What business do you have?" A hooded figure with a male voice said in front of the two girls. "Sans it’s me, Lucina I'm here to bring Cynthia to the council." Lucina said to Sans who took off his hood revealing he was a skeleton with glowing blue eyes. "Sup Luci, Bendy and I thought of a new act you should come by the restaurant some time." "Maybe I will, soon-to-be uncle Sans" Lucina walked past Sans with Cynthia. " Sans there is a monstrous fairy but his father was an actual skeleton, he is actually engaged to my Aunt Aversa and their wedding is in three weeks. Bendy is also a monstrous fairy but his mom was an ink demon a very rare breed of demon." Lucina explained as they walked into the light.  
Cynthia saw at least fifty people all sitting in stands that were connected to the wall more vertical than horizontal. "Today we are here to determine the fate of the human, Cynthia Skyward." A wingless, pale fairy wearing a black tailcoat with white gloves, ink black hair styled to look like horns said standing next to what Cynthia assumed was Sans in his fairy form, wingless with white hair slightly taller and much skinnier than when he was in his monster form. With blue eyes and wearing a blue jacket. "Thank you Bendy but first we need to take attendance." A blue haired man Cynthia recognized as Lucina's father, Chrom who was sitting next to his wife Robin who was giving Cynthia a death-stare while stroking Morgan's head with her index finger. "Robin, Grima, Aversa, Emmeryn, Jeanne," Chrom said other names each person saying hear until the end. "Where is Light Blue Diamond and Quetzalcoatl?" Chrom asked to two males who were sitting in their seats. "Oh yeah, their playing dragon tennis so they asked us to take their place of the time being." One with Platinum blond hair, red eyes and six large black tentacles sprouting from his back said. "What is dragon tennis?" Chrom asked confused, the second male with long black hair covering one of his eyes answered in a extremely serious tone. "It is like regular tennis except the players do not hold anything back." "That sounds rather intense" Chrom said wincing. "Its supposed to be intense."  
Cynthia saw a ball bounce off a wall at high speed, practically on fire going towards her face. "Stasis" a voice said golden chains went through the ball immediately going away the ball frozen in time. A male with light blue skin, and eyes that had diamond shaped pupils, with darker blue hair wearing princely clothes struck the ball repeatedly with a saber before smacking it with a tennis racket causing it to rocket off toward a woman who dropped from the sky with long, wavy light green hair with more light green and blue shading that reaches her waist, wearing a black tank-top and mini-jean pants with black stockings, pink sneakers and a pink cap, with brown horns coming out from it. She struck the ball and it was about to go towards the blue boy until Robin sighed and snapped her fingers causing the ball to blink out of existence. "You two can finish your tennis match after we deal with this HORRIBLE GIRL WHO ATTEMPTED TO KIDNAP AND TERRORIZE MY SON!" Robin snapped screaming at Cynthia. "How about we give her a slow and painful execution" suggested the boy with tentacles. "I agree, it seems like the best course of action." The black haired man sitting next to him said. "Aw thanks Fafnir" "YES KILL THE GIRL!" Robin screamed, "You guys need to calm down" The green haired girl said her eyes closed, Cynthia believing she could still see despite them being closed. "Well what would you do if someone hurt Shouta, Quetzalcoatl?" Robin asked her volume lowering. "I don't really know but death seems somewhat overkill." Quetzalcoatl answered tilting her head. "How about we discuss in private what we should do about the human before we make any rash decisions." Chrom suggested and everyone was willing to agree to that.

"What's up with the tentacle guy?" Cynthia asked Lucina as they were in a separate room. "Well there are different kinds of mythical beings and the council is made up of more than just fairies, Light Blue Diamond, or diamond for short, is a gem which are technically aliens and Quetzalcoatl, or as she prefers to be called Lucoa is a dragon, also Jeanne is an Umbra Witch and of course there are others as well." Lucina explained Cynthia nodding in understanding.  
They were called into the room Bendy now holding a branding rod at the end of it a symbol exactly like Lucina's birthmark on her left armpit. "We have come to a conclusion, as punishment for terrorizing Morgan you will have to Lucina's servant for 100 years" Grima, who looked exactly like Robin but had red eyes instead, said only for Sans to whisper in her ear. "Wait humans normally don't live for over a hundred years, okay well then, fifty years of servitude with the branding iron to show that you are in servitude. As well if you mention anything about mystical beings to a normal mortal, due to a hex we placed on you, your face will melt." Grima finished and Bendy walked over with the branding iron. "Wait a second why does Cynthia become my servant, it was Morgan she terrorized. "Well from what I heard your brother is a gentle soul so we decided that it would be better if she had to serve someone more dominant." Diamond said as he was spinning a tennis ball on his finger.

"Okay I haven't done this in a while, so I recommend you stay still for this." Bendy said as he had the branding iron raised above Cynthia's now bare back. "Because it would hurt more if I moved?" Cynthia guessed trying to ready herself for immense amounts of pain. "Well I was going to say moving would ruin the design of the mark, but yeah that works to." Bendy then plunged the rod on Cynthia's back, the girl in question screaming in pain.

Fifteen minutes later Cynthia was back in her bed with and ice pack on her back. "Since you've been through enough today, you will start the servant stuff tomorrow okay?" Lucina asked to her new servant. "Sure" "Although Cynthia, if you do anything to harm my baby brother again, I swear you will suffer more than if seven iron brands were branding you at once." Lucina threatened before leaving. Cynthia wondered in both excitement and fear what she was going to see tomorrow.


End file.
